Eon
( ) |gender = Male |casts = Logan Lerman |motif = Locomotive, Bull, Zero, Altair (Zeronos) Barcode, Ten, Decade (Decade) |type = Anti-Hero/Hero |label = Kamen Rider Zeronos Kamen Rider Decade Kamen Rider Skull |label2 = Kamen Rider Zeronos Kamen Rider Decade Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form Kamen Rider Skull |complex2 = |-|1 = |-|2 = |-|3 = }} :For his Bujin counterpart, see . Adam Winters is Kamen Rider Decade and formerly Kamen Rider Zeronos, who is one of the supporting characters of the . Personality Adam is very ambitious, ruthless, charming, cheerful, kind, caring, brave, charismatic, selfless, hyperactive, enthusiastic, sarcastic and smart sense of humor, a laid-back demeanor, and has earned the respect of most people, making jokes about needy every situation, even in the face of certain death, to the annoyance of both friends and enemies. His reasons for this vary: either he wants to relieve the stress of a situation, or simply because he wants to hide how scared he really is during a crisis. It is generally agreed, however, that whenever a life is in danger, he will stop telling jokes, and become serious and demanding when the situation called for it. He regularly used his name as a threat, which only rarely worked, despite his apparent expectations. Adam is told by many people that is brave such as friends, family, strangers and even his enemies. He also states that he has "brooding" look, that always branded him a rebel. It is mentioned that even though he is smart, he doesn't always see the obvious even when it is right in front of him, such as people's feelings and what they are trying to see indirectly. His selflessness and sense of duty causes him to try and shoulder the burden alone rather than involve others, whether he can carry that burden or not. This altruism intensifies the guilt he feels for his role in deaths that follow him. While generally calm and composed, he is prone to making poor judgement during emotional turmoil. He occasionally relapsed though. He tended to keep a massive smile on his face and simply enjoyed his journeys through multiverse. Adam is willing go to extreme lengths to save those close to him, caring a great deed for his family and friends. He is also shown a merciful and compassionate nature, consistently extending an offer to help even his most dangerous enemies before putting a stop to their evil deeds. However, when his patience reached its limit or his enemies were duplicitous, they received no mercy or second chances. He would also try to avoid harming those who were not in control of their actions, as well as defend them from their captors or those who would cause them further harm. However, when defeating the enemy would cost him his own life, he was much more hesitant, unless it meant saving a friend. He is a strong willed individual, whatever obstacles that comes his way, if it's relationships, being misunderstood, or someone dying in his watch, he always gets back up. His indomitable will and don't give up attitude usually pushed him to do amazing feats. Despite being considered a good person, he didn't think of himself as one, seeming more susceptible to changes in personality; he grew more vicious, unforgiving, and developed a short temper when he didn't have company to restrain his dark side. He also has a capacity for righteous anger, particularly when his friends are threatened or at risk, and when driven by his anger, he will not hesitate to strike down those who opposed him. He felt profound regret for the deaths he'd seen. His keen sense of loss led him to empathise with those who had also suffered, and feel driven to prevent death and destruction wherever possible, having a hard time accepting failure. Many people noted the reason he required a friend is to keep him from succumbing to his darker side. Powers and Abilities Adam has a wide range of skills, and has repeatedly shown himself to be at peak levels of physical and mental condition. *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Adam possesses a very sharp mind, aware of to his surroundings, able to determine much of the events that transpired from it. He is extremely intelligence, as he quickly showed a natural understanding and quick capacity to learn. He is able to analyze environments and predict every inch of it. He has an advanced knowledge of physics, and developed several of Decade's accessories on his own. :*'Enhanced Memory:' Given his extraordinary level of knowledge and understanding of science, he most likely possesses an eidetic or photographic memory, which allows him to process and utilize his vast intelligence effectively. :*'Genius Physicist:' Adam has an advanced knowledge of physics, having finished a difficult physics test with perfect results. :*'Genius Engineer:' Adam has built the majority of Decade's accessories on his own. :*'Master Tactician/Master Detective:' Adam is also a capable tactician, observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial artist:' Adam is considerably very skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist. His style shows advanced skill in wing chun, systema, taekwondo, capoeira, kali, muay thai, boxing, hapkido, judo, ninjutsu, karate, krav maga, silat, wrestling and sambo. :*'Master Weaponry:' Adam is proficient in handling any melee weapon or firearm such as Gun, Bo-Staff, Knife, Tomahawk, Kunai and also Sword. *'Free Running/Acrobatics:' Adam is an accomplished acrobat, capable of scaling buildings, and running from rooftop to rooftop with ease. He is maneuverable and graceful, able to pursue and outrun a target in various types of terrains. His skills allow him to fluidly dodge and attack from different directions without losing balance. *'Game Proficiency:' Adam is highly adept in the field of video gaming, both in creative concept and actual practice. He is a masterful gamer with gaming skills formidable enough to see through the loopholes and weaknesses of every game and figuring out the methods of clearing them. These skills are greatly enhanced when he enters a state of emotional rage or frustration. *'Indomitable Will:' A driven and determined person, Adam is nearly fearless and almost never gives up under most situations. He possess the ability to withstand the temptation of free wishes that the Imagin offers and can expel them whenever he is in consciousness. He is also resisted to telepaths who can read and control his mind, as well as most methods of brainwashing. *'Stealth Expert:' Adam is very elusive. He can sneak in and out of most guarded buildings without being detected, follow his targets for long periods of time unnoticed, and quickly disappear from sight even in broad daylight. *'Skilled Violinist:' Adam showed that he has a talent of playing a violin solo similar to those of and . *'Culinary Expertise:' Adam is a talent cook with many praising his culinary skills in various styles. *'Expert Medic:' Adam is shown to be an expert in medical care, as he was a doctor for an six years. *'Telepathy:' Adam can read the thoughts and memories of others, and remotely communicate with them. He also has the ability to manipulate upper brain functions, enabling him to render others unconscious and can erase, alter or restore their memories. *'Dream Walking:' Adam can enter anyone's dreams to communicate with them. *'Mediumship:' Adam can see and communicate with souls. *'Telekinesis:' Adam has the ability to move objects with the mind. *'Superhuman Strength:' Adam can lift an average human single handedly and even break out of a pair of chains. *'Accelerated Healing:' Adam heals faster than humans to the point of completely healing from a near-fatal wound within a day. His healing ability is so advanced that he can completely regrow lost limbs within a short amount of time. This also enhances his vitality, drastically reducing his aging process while extending his health and longevity; as of 2018, Adam looked exactly the same as when first became Kamen Rider Decade. *'Data Mimicry:' Adam can travel through the cyberspace by transforming into computer data. *'Teleportation:' Adam can teleport himself for simple travel or evade incoming assaults. *'Polylingualism:' Adam can speak and understand many languages, including French and Japanese. *'Temporal Protection:' As a Singularity Point, Adam's mind and physical appearance retained it's original state, even after a timeline paradox. *' Immunity:' Adam has the ability to be somehow unaffected by slowdown. *'Time Bypass:' Adam can bypass the time stopping ability used by Cronus, similar to Hyper Muteki. *'Interdimensional Travel:' Adam can travel within worlds via . *' Abilities:' Whenever Adam travels to another world, he takes on a role within it, granting him different abilities as well as all necessary needs to take on that role (IE clothes, documents etc.). Among these abilities are: :*' Interpretation:' Adam showed the talent of understanding and speaking the Gurongi language. :*' Travel:' Adam can enter and survive within the Mirror World without the need of an . Normal humans would usually be dead once they tried to return to the real world. :*' Empowerment:' Adam was given the ability to use the Ongekibou, as shown using it in a pair of . :*' Vision:' Adam can see any when they are in Clock Up, which is supposedly impossible to be sighted by normal humans due to them moving at the near lightspeed. :*' Travel:' Adam can enter the Underworld without the need of an Engage Wizard Ring. :*' Interpretation:' Adam showed the talent of understanding and speaking the Femushinmu language. Forms was Zeronos' most basic default form undersuit, which was briefly seen during Zeronos' transformation sequence before the Altair Form armor attaches. - Altair= Altair Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 192 cm *'Rider Weight:' 89 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 5 tons *'Kicking Power': 7 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 35 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 5 seconds Altair Form was the default form of Zeronos, using the Zeronos Cards to evoke the change. It was named after the star Altair in the constellation . The "mask" was made up of two green bull's head-shaped visors, the same motif as Zero-Liner Drill, which was based on the mythological occupation of Altair as a cowherd. These form from two bull's head-shaped train cars that ride along the tracks on Zeronos' helmet. The rest of the body had a set of converging train tracks that were almost like a zipper. Altair Form had generally balanced abilities comparable to Den-O's Sword Form. Zeronos had two Full Charge finishing moves. For the Full Charge to take place, Zeronos presses a button on top of the Zeronos Belt to charge the Zeronos Card. He then takes the charged Zeronos Card and quickly slides it in and out of a slot in the ZeroGasher, transferring the energy in the process. Each Zeronos Card can transfer enough energy for more than one Full Charge attack. *' ': In Saber Mode, Zeronos releases a powerful wave from the blade that flies to the enemy in the form of a green 'A' shape. *' ': In Bowgun Mode, Zeronos fires a powerful wave to the enemy in the form of a green 'A' shape. }} - Decade= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 192 cm *'Rider Weight:' 83 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 5 tons *'Kicking Power': 10 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 35 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 5 seconds Decade can transform into any previous Kamen Rider with access to that respective Rider's powers and weapons. Decade has twelve finishers: *Decadriver Finisher: :*' ': Decade's Rider Kick. *Ride Booker Finishers: :*' ': In Sword Mode, Decade can execute a highly charged slash at the enemy. :*' ': In Gun Mode, Decade can execute a highly charged shot at the enemy. All attacks involve the Decadriver generating large golden Final AttackRide cards, which Decade leaps/runs/shoots through, the final card having an image of Decade's attack before he bursts through it. These hologram cards can also stun the enemy before the attack connects and can line up to track the enemy. *Final Kamen Ride Finishers: :*' ': While in Kuuga Gouram form, Kuuga rushes toward Decade with the target stuck in his pincers while Decade performs the Mighty Kick-like flying kick towards the enemy. :*' ': On the Agito Tornador, Decade executes a slashing attack which is similar to Agito's Saber Brake Slash. :*' ': With Ryuki Dragreder flying behind to boost his attack's power, Decade performs a Rider Kick which is similar to Ryuki's Final Vent, the Dragon Rider Kick. :*' ': With the Faiz Blaster, Decade shoots an energy drill at the enemy before performing a powerful laser blast with some recoil, which is similar to Faiz's Crimson Smash kick. :*' ': With the Blade Blade, Decade charges the Blade Blade with electricity then is slashed down to make a huge electric shockwave similar to Blade's Lightning Slash. :*'Decade Wave': With Hibiki Ongekiko, Hibiki attaches to the enemy to allow Decade to perform his version of an Ongeki Da finisher using Hibiki's Ongekibou Rekka. :*' ': The Zecter Kabuto charges at the opponent in a devastating mid-air body slam. With the enemy left vulnerable in mid-air, Kabuto and Decade execute their respective kick attacks while in Clock Up. :*' ': Momotaros executes a slash that similar to Den-O's Extreme Slash, labeled by Momotaros as "My Finisher Attack, Decade Version". :*' ': With the Kiva Arrow, Decade fires the arrow, unfolding to hit the target in similarly to Kiva's Darkness Moon Break kick. - Kamen Rides= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider 1. - 2= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider 2. - V3= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider V3. - Riderman= With the card, Decade transforms into Riderman, wielding the . - X= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider X, wielding the . - Amazon= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Amazon. - Stronger= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Stronger. - Skyrider= With the card, Decade transforms into Skyrider. - Super-1= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Super-1, wielding the . - ZX= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider ZX, wielding the , and . - Black= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Black. - Black RX= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Black RX, wielding the . - Robo= With the Black RX Robo Rider card, Decade assumes Black RX's Robo Rider, wielding the . - Bio= With the Black RX Bio Rider card, Decade assumes Black RX's Bio Rider, wielding the . }} - Shin= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Shin. - ZO= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider ZO. - J= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider J. }} - Heisei Riders= Like the Showa Riders, Decade is shown owning Rider Card versions of the ten Heisei Kamen Riders. With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Kuuga's Mighty Form. - Dragon= With the Kuuga Dragon Form card, Decade assumes Kuuga's Dragon Form, wielding the . - Pegasus= With the Kuuga Pegasus Form card, Decade assumes Kuuga's Pegasus Form, wielding the . Adam does not suffer from the same sensory overload that was depicted in the original series. - Titan= With the Kuuga Titan Form card, Decade assumes Kuuga's Titan Form, wielding the . }} - Agito= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Agito's Ground Form. - Storm= With the Agito Storm Form card, Decade assumes Agito's Storm Form, wielding the . - Flame= With the Agito Flame Form card, Decade assumes Agito's Flame Form, wielding the . }} - Ryuki= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Ryuki. Decade can also travel through mirrors like the original Ryuki. - Faiz= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Faiz. - Axel= With the Faiz Axel Form card, Decade assumes Faiz's Axel Form. While in the original series, this form moved at the speed of sound for only 10 seconds, Decade's version allows him to match the Worms and the ZECT Riders' Clock Up system which moves at the . }} - Blade= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Blade's Ace Form. - Jack= With the Blade Jack Form card, Decade assumes Blade's Jack Form. }} - Hibiki= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Hibiki. - Kurenai= With the Hibiki Kurenai Form card, Decade assumes Hibiki's Kurenai Form. }} - Kabuto= With the Kabuto Masked Form card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Kabuto Masked Form. Unlike the other Form Ride Cards, this card transforms Decade into the default form of the Rider instead of a mid-upgraded form. - Rider= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Kabuto's Rider Form, wielding the . }} - Den-O= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Den-O's Sword Form. - Rod= With the Den-O Rod Form card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form. - Ax= With the Den-O Ax Form card, Decade assumes Den-O's Ax Form. - Gun= With the Den-O Gun Form card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Den-O Gun Form. - Wing= With the Den-O Wing Form card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Den-O Wing Form. }} - Kiva= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Kiva's Kiva Form. - Garulu= With the Kiva Garulu Form card, Decade assumes Kiva's Garulu Form, wielding the . - Basshaa= With the Kiva Basshaa Form card, Decade assumes Kiva's Basshaa Form, wielding the . - Dogga= With the Kiva Dogga Form card, Decade assumes Kiva's Dogga Form, wielding the . }} }} }} - Super= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 217 cm *'Rider Weight:' 119 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 20 tons *'Kicking Power': 25 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 15 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 8 seconds Decade Guardian is Decade's super form. This forms has armor with gold on the arms, legs, and head. The chest is primarily magenta with the Decade symbol in the center. This form's finisher is the . - Warrior= Decade Warrior Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 192 cm *'Rider Weight:' 83 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 100 tons *'Kicking Power': 100 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 100 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 0.0058 seconds Decade Warrior is Decade's final form. While this form appears same to Decade's normal form, expect the normally yellow Signal Pointer (the light on Decade's helmet) is violet, and is drastically stronger and faster, possessing greater combat capability. This form's finisher is the . }} - Special= With the card, Decade transforms into Cyan Decade to allow others to tell the different between himself and his . - Level 1= Decade Level 1 With the Decade Level 1 card, Decade transforms into Decade's Level 1. This form's finisher is the : Decade covers his right foot in magenta energy before leaping into the air and delivering a kick to the enemy. }} }} - Den-O= Sword Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 190 cm *'Rider Weight:' 87 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 5 tons *'Kicking Power': 7 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 35 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 5.2 seconds Adam was once possessed by , who then used the Den-O belt to transform into Sword Form to fight an Imagin. When possessing Adam (or anyone else) or by himself, Momotaros can assume Den-O's Sword Form through the Terminal Buckle, the first and most used form in the series. When in Sword Form he uses the DenGasher as a standard sword-style weapon. This form is the most balanced among Den-O's forms, probably due to Momotaros' prominence among the other Imagin. Den-O had various different Full Charge finishing moves. A Full Charge was started by swiping the Rider Pass across the Terminal Buckle, causing the Belt to charge up energy and transfer it into the DenGasher for a finishing attack. It was possible to increase the power of a Full Charge by swiping the pass multiple times. *' ': The most common form of this attack consists of the DenGasher's blade detaching and flying at high speeds in mid-air, connected by a stream of energy to the hilt. It follows the path where Den-O slashes, making the attack an effective long-range finisher and a damaging short-range attack. When maneuvered properly, the detached blade could also lift the target to set up for aerial attacks. Less frequently, the Extreme Slash was manifested as simply a regular sword slash imbued with energy. *' ': A series of three roundhouse Rider Kicks. Momotaros refers to it as his "Super Finishing Attack". - Skull= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 205 cm *'Rider Weight:' 110 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 2 tons *'Kicking Power': 6.5 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 45 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 6.3 seconds Through the use of the Lost Driver and Skull Memory, Adam transformed into Kamen Rider Skull. Skull was unique in that besides wearing a white tethered scarf he also wears a white fedora. Kamen Rider Skull's primary finisher was the long range shooting attack , the Maximum Drive ability of his Skull Magnum. Skull had a second Maximum Drive, known as , that involves releasing a giant energy skull from his chest, which stuns the opponent and knocks them back before rising into the air. Skull then puts the Skull Memory into the Maximum Drive Slot, jumps up, and does a roundhouse Rider Kick, which propels the energy skull toward the opponent, whom it bites down on. }} Equipment Devices |-|Zeronos= * - Zeronos' transformation belt. * s - Cards that allow Zeronos to transform and perform attacks. |-|Decade= * - Decade's transformation device. * - Gives Decade the powers of previous Heisei and Shōwa Kamen Riders, depending on which card used. * - Decade's personal smartphone that can transform into the Machine Decader or any Rider Machine. * - Decade's mini-support robots. * - A device that deploys minidrones, given to him by . * - A ticket system that allows for operation of the DecaLiner. * - A stethoscope-like device. |-|Skull= * - Skull's transformation device. * - Devices that are used in Skull's transformation, Adam uses the Skull memory in this form. :* - Latest model of Gaia Memories, Adam used one, the Skull Memory which was later destroyed alongside the other T2 Gaia Memories. Weapons |-|Zeronos= * - Zeronos' personal weapon. |-|Decade= * - Decade's primary weapon and essential for holding Rider Cards. * - Weapons of past Kamen Riders accessed through Kamen Ride, Form Ride, and Attack Ride cards. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Riderman. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: X. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Super-1. :* , and - Decade's personal weapons as Kamen Ride: ZX. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Black RX. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Black RX Robo. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Black RX Bio. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Kuuga Dragon. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Kuuga Pegasus. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Kuuga Titan. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Agito Storm. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Agito Flame. :* - Decade's summoned Contract Monster as Kamen Ride: Ryuki, accessed through Attack Ride: Advent. ::* - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Ryuki, accessed through Attack Ride: Sword Vent. ::* - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Ryuki, accessed through Attack Ride: Strike Vent. ::* - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Ryuki, accessed through Attack Ride: Guard Vent. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Faiz. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Blade. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Hibiki, accessed through Attack Ride: Ongekibou Rekka. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Kabuto. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Den-O. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Kiva Garulu. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Kiva Basshaa. :* - Decade's personal weapon as Form Ride: Kiva Dogga. * s - Unique weapons transformed from past Kamen Riders through the Final Form Ride cards. :* - Transformed from Kuuga via Final Form Ride: Kuuga Gouram or Final Form Ride: All Rider. ::* - Transformed from Kuuga Ultimate Form via Final Form Ride: Ultimate Kuuga Gouram or Final Form Ride: All Rider. :* - Transformed from Agito via Final Form Ride: Agito Tornador or Final Form Ride: All Rider. :* - Transformed from Ryuki via Final Form Ride: Ryuki Dragreder or Final Form Ride: All Rider. :* - Transformed from Faiz via Final Form Ride: Faiz Blaster or Final Form Ride: All Rider. :* - Transformed from Blade via Final Form Ride: Blade Blade or Final Form Ride: All Rider. :* - Transformed from Hibiki via Final Form Ride: Hibiki Ongekiko or Final Form Ride: All Rider. :* - Transformed from Kabuto via Final Form Ride: Zecter Kabuto or Final Form Ride: All Rider. :* - Transformed from Den-O via Final Form Ride: Momotaros or Final Form Ride: All Rider. :* - Transformed from Kiva via Final Form Ride: Kiva Arrow or Final Form Ride: All Rider. * - Temporary weapon loaned to Decade. * - Weapon given to him by . |-|Skull= * - Skull's personal weapon. Vehicles |-|Zeronos= * - Zeronos' personal train. * - Zeronos' Rider Machine. |-|Decade= * - Decade's Rider Machine. :* - Alternative machine form accessed through Attack Ride card as Kamen Ride: Faiz or Decade Phone. :* - Alternate machine form accessed through Decade Phone. :* - Alternate machine form accessed through Decade Phone. :* - Alternate machine form accessed through Decade Phone. :* - Alternate machine form accessed through Decade Phone. :* - Alternate machine form accessed through Decade Phone. * - Motorcycle given to him by . * - Decade's personal train. Category:Superjokertv Category:Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes Category:Non human riders Category:Card Riders Category:Den-O Riders Category:Ex-Aid Riders